


Masquerade

by EHSparkwoman



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Flirting, F/M, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Bumblebee and Strongarm go undercover on the hunt for evidence. They quickly discover how attractive most of the patrons of Dancitron find their disguises!





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. I had this idea come to me while waiting for the bus… And I decided I had to write it! Definitely AU, you’ll see why later!

Strongarm didn’t know what she expected when agreeing to this particular assignment, but she didn’t think that a light bender would be involved.

“Sir, are you sure this is really necessary?” She turned to the other mech preparing to go out as well.

“We wouldn’t want any of the mechs we might meet to recognise us, cadet.” He told her.

“But lieutenant Bumblebee, the other officers won’t even recognise us in our disguises, what if we get arrested?”

“Then, cadet Strongarm, they will frisk our subspaces, find the light bender, our true forms will be revealed and they will let us go when we explain what we were doing.” Strongarm looked relieved; what her lieutenant was telling her made a lot of sense.

“So, where do I attach this?” She asked him. Bumblebee then proceeded to show her by attaching his own. He opened his subspace, attached the light bender to one side and then closed his subspace. The light bender took effect almost instantly. If Strongarm didn’t know better; she wouldn’t know it was Bumblebee. His form had changed to that of a mostly green bot. He had black thighs with lime green coloured stripes going down them, but this was the only different coloured area; the rest of his body was either lime green or a dark green. Strongarm noted he had blue optics and a Decepticon insignia on his chest, but that wasn’t as unusual as you might think.

“Your turn.” Bumblebee’s voice sounded unusual coming from this different bot. Strongarm did exactly as her commander had, attaching the light bender inside her subspace. She wasn’t to know; but she changed form as well. She saw Bumblebee’s optics widen, and figured her form must be ugly.

“Do I really look that ugly, lieutenant?” She asked him.

“Ugly isn’t the word I’d use. I’d probably use… _Gorgeous._ ” Strongarm couldn’t believe she just heard that.

“Let me see.” She asked him. Bumblebee told her to go and have a look in one of the mirrors. Strongarm headed off and quickly found one. She stilled at her appearance. The femme in the mirror was… pretty. She was mostly black, with some hints of red on her helm, knees and pelvic area. She also had an orange helm crest and flame markings over her chest-plates. She also noted she had a Decepticon insignia in the same place as Bumblebee’s and _purple_ optics. _Bumblebee wasn’t kidding was he? This form is gorgeous; and I like mechs!_ Strongarm thought to herself, thinking that maybe one of the crooks they were going to inevitably end up meeting might actually be attracted to this form. She went back to Bumblebee, who still ogled the form with wide optics.

“Now, shall we head to Dancitron and see if there are shady dealings going on there?” She asked her commander. Bumblebee nodded his head dumbly before composing himself.

“Lead the way, cadet.” Strongarm headed out of the door, Bumblebee following closely behind. They headed towards the front desk, noticing the officer on the front desk was recharging.

“Have a good night, cadet!” Bumblebee said loudly, the mech on the desk waking up and seeing the two unfamiliar bots heading out of the station. He wolf whistled at Strongarm, making her flinch. Bumblebee told her to keep walking so she did; ignoring the mech’s cries about what exactly he’d like to do with her.

“You’d best get used to that kind of reaction, Strongarm. You’ll probably have plenty of mechs who will want to get to know you better.”

“I wish this form wasn’t quite so… provocative.” She mumbled, before both she and Bumblebee transformed and drove towards the club.

XxX

Strongarm felt even more self-conscious with all of the optics on both herself and Bumblebee. Mostly on her though. She almost felt like the disguise she was wearing was going to peel off. And with what they were shouting; she wished she hadn’t heard it.

“I would like to bend that femme over!”

“She’s hot!”

“Wonder if she can make me heat up?”

“Shiny!” Strongarm thought that last voice sounded decidedly feminine. Both she and Bumblebee joined the back of the line. They noticed every single bot in the line had a Decepticon insignia on their body somewhere. They also saw a Buffaloid on the door, as well as a couple of them along the line.

“Are you looking forward to this?” The bot in front asked. He looked a bit like an earth frog, Bumblebee thought. He also thought he heard the bot say something like ‘Maybe somebot here will know something about Doradus.’

“Yes! This club is going to be revolutionary!” Bumblebee thought this bot looked a bit like an echidna. He also glared at the mech when his optics lingered on Strongarm. They heard the bots near the door cheer and the line slowly started to move. Eventually, they were let in by the mech on the door. _He didn’t check us for weapons of any kind, maybe this club does do some shady things then…_ Strongarm thought. She hadn’t been in the club long, when Bumblebee headed off somewhere else.

:: I’ll meet you outside later cadet, good luck! :: She received a com from him just before he wandered off. She felt even more nervous on her own.

“Yous is pretty.” She heard a voice behind her. She turned to look and saw a mostly blue mech with fork like spikes protruding from the sides of his head.

“Um… hi?” She sounded nervous; this mech was a lot bigger than her. She was also just about certain he was a crime boss.

“Yous don’t need to be nervous, I’m not going to bite you…?” Strongarm then realised; he wanted to know her name. She also knew she couldn’t just give him her real name.

“Chicane.” She told him. The mech put a hand on her shoulder.

“How’s about yous come with me and I’ll buy yous a drink.” The mech offered. Strongarm nodded, and followed this mech. He led her up to the bar, and called the bar tender over.

“What yous havin’ Chicane?” He asked. Strongarm took a quick glance at the drink’s menu and realised she didn’t know what any of them were.

“Um… I’m not an Engex drinker… What’s the least intoxicating out of all of them?” She looked worried; but the bar tender told her which one it was. She made a mental note of it; so she could ask for it later if any more mechs wanted to buy her drinks.

“What’s your special today?” The mech asked. The bar tender smiled, and told him what it was.

“Really? You named a drink after him?”

“Do you want one, Thunderhoof?” The bar tender asked. Strongarm stiffened when she heard that name; he definitely was a crime boss.

“Yeah sure, Swerve.” Thunderhoof told him, waving him off. Swerve; who Strongarm noticed had an Autobot insignia… was that over his _crotch_ , went off to mix them their drinks.

“That mech tends to name drinks he mixes after mechs who inspire him. Why he was inspired by _Underbite_ of all mechs I’ll never know…” Thunderhoof rested his head on one of his arms. Swerve returned with their drinks quickly. Strongarm noted her drink was a very pale green, while the one Thunderhoof had picked was a dark purple, with a metallic sheen, a bit like oil. Strongarm took a sip of hers, noting it didn’t taste much different to regular energon.

“Wanna try some o’ this?” Thunderhoof held his drink towards her, after taking a drink of it. Strongarm took a closer look at it and saw it was a really dark purple, maybe an additive made it darker? It also had what looked like metal dust in it. She nodded again taking a small sip. She winced at how strong the taste was; it was possibly enough to fell a Dinobot in large doses. She also noted it tasted vaguely metallic.

“Swerve designed that one based on him because it is strong and tastes like metal; cos Underbite apparently likes eating metal. Never seen him do it mind.” Strongarm shivered; that drink really was strong. She glanced around; noticing that everyone seemed to meet here often; based on the fact they were all standing around in groups.

“You wanna dance, pretty femme?” Strongarm jumped, turning to look where that voice had come from. She saw a relatively short red and purple bot, with only what looked like two fingers on each hand.

“Frag off Clampdown, I saw her first.” Thunderhoof glared at him.

“Hey, no need to get angry Thunderhoof, I was just askin’! She don’t have to say yes!” Clampdown shivered under the glare he was receiving.

“No other mech or femme want to dance with you?” Strongarm seemed surprised at how much Thunderhoof’s voice changed.

“Everybot else seems content to just stand around yapping!”

“Not even… _Bisk_.” The way Thunderhoof smirked and Clampdown flinched suggested there was a story there; but that Clampdown wouldn’t tell it.

“No way! He’s… dancin’ with somebot else.” Strongarm didn’t know who Bisk was, but saw a bright orange bot standing not far away, with a bright blue Sharkticon and a red mech with… was that a tentacle for an arm?!

“No, he ain’t. Why don’t yous go and ask ‘im?” Thunderhoof smirked. Clampdown shuddered.

“You ain’t gonna leave me be ‘til I go over there are ya?” Thunderhoof shook his head in response. Clampdown sighed, before heading over to that group of bots. Strongarm’s optics widened when she saw he was walking sideways.

“Him an’ Bisk ‘faced last week. Clampdown ain’t been able to look at him straight since!” Thunderhoof sniggered. Strongarm shook her head; she really didn’t need to know that. She took another sip of her drink, before realising that he was looking at her again.

“Yous wanna dance, Chicane?” Thunderhoof held out his hand to her.

“I don’t trust the mechs in here not to tamper with my drink. Or I might take you up on that.” Strongarm was internally shaking; the last thing she thought she’d be doing tonight was dancing with a mob boss!

“Swerve, can yous look after this for Chicane?” Swerve nodded, collecting the drink and putting it out of reach. Thunderhoof held out his arm to her again, and Strongarm took it, letting herself be lead to the dance floor.

XxX

“Are ya new ‘round here?” Bumblebee stilled, really not liking that a bot had snuck up on him. He turned to see the bot in question and winced. This bot was at least a head or two taller than him.

“Uh… yeah, name’s Wasp.” Bumblebee told him, still nervous of the mech’s size.

“I’m Underbite, and if ya’d like, I can get ya a drink. What do ya say, darlin’?” Bumblebee shuddered; this mech couldn’t have just called him darling… could he? They barely knew each other! _That and… I really wasn’t expecting to be bought drinks!_ He thought.

“Uh, sure. If you really want to…” Bumblebee decided he’d best play at being nervous, not difficult considering this mech’s size. The mech headed off to the bar, and Bumblebee wondered if any of the other mechs about knew anything about… well, anything underworld. He wandered up to a group of three Insecticons, one with a long scorpion like tail, one with a sharp looking horn sticking out of his forehead and the third with a prominent crest sticking out of his forehead and yellow protrusions on his hips.

“Can we help you?” The third one he saw spoke, informing Bumblebee he was actually a she.

“Um… do you know anyone in here who could… get me some Nuke, I think it’s called?” Bumblebee asked.

“You’ve come to the wrong bots.” The purple mech with the horn told him.

“Even if I did know; why would I tell a whiner like you?” The mech with scorpion like tail sounded annoyed.

“Try asking that fellow over there.” The purple mech pointed to a blue mech with a long tail that looked furry.

“Steeljaw seems to know these things, or know someone that does.” The femme told him, before taking the purple mech’s hand. Bumblebee had already headed off towards the ‘fellow’ in question, but he still heard the purple mech asking.

“My lady, would you do me the honour?”

“No need to be so formal about it Saberhorn, I’ll dance with you.” The femme answered. Bumblebee realised he was right beside the mech he’d been directed to.

“Excuse me.” He tapped the mech’s shoulder.

“Can I help you, brother?” The mech’s optics widened.

“Now, aren’t you sweet?” One of his hands went under Bumblebee’s chin.

“Stop it! I got sent over to you because they said you might know something about Nuke.”

“I don’t know anybot by that name, brother. But we seem to be getting ahead of ourselves. Greetings brother, I’m Steeljaw. And you are?” The mech, Steeljaw Bumblebee corrected, tipped his head forward in a sort of bow.

“Um, Wasp.” He answered, nervous of this mech now. He just seemed… off.

“And I’m not looking for a bot. I’m looking for a _drug_.” Bumblebee saw Steeljaw’s ears prick up and his tail start swishing.

“You won’t find any of those in here. Swerve doesn’t allow it. He also is very particular about allowing anyone to carry Engex in. If you tried to carry anything but regular energon in; you’d have it confiscated. His guards can check if you’re carrying anything like that.” Bumblebee then realised; his informant had been wrong. There was no drug dealing happening in Dancitron. He then pondered how to make his escape, and how to get away with causing suspicion.

“But I’d heard that someone in here was dealing in Nuke…”

“Well then Wasp, you must have heard wrong. No one in here carries Nuke, or takes it, as far as I know.” Bumblebee shivered, feeling this mech’s optics on him.

“Do you take it? Or did somebot tell you about it and you wanted to try it?” Steeljaw tilted his helm up, looking Bumblebee directly in the optics.

“A friend of mine asked me if I’d tried Nuke and he told me I might be able to get some here. He must have been joking about it.” Bumblebee purposefully kept it vague. Steeljaw didn’t realise he was lying.

“Are… those lines an invitation?” Bumblebee pondered what he was meaning; then remembered he had black thighs which had… rather tempting lime green lines running across them. He also then realised that Steeljaw might be drunk, hence why he was hitting on him.

“Are you… hitting on me?” Bumblebee seemed surprised; he didn’t think this form he’d picked was all that attractive. _But… Underbite did call me darling, so…_

“Do you want me to?” Steeljaw had let go of Bumblebee and stepped back. He was standing with one of his _claws_ ; Bumblebee realised and shivered, on his hip. _I’m really hoping this mech isn’t a crook, because… Primus does he look attractive._ Bumblebee shivered once more, unable to believe he’d thought that.

“What do you want to do exactly?” Bumblebee covered his mouth with both of his hands; unable to believe he’d just said that.

“Really, I got the impression that you weren’t bold!” Steeljaw laughed, but apparently that was because of his boldness.

“Must be because I’ve realised you… _want_ me.” Bumblebee again was nervous; unsure of this Decepticon’s intentions.

“The question is do you want me to use my fingers…” Bumblebee shivered at that, but his optics widened in shock when he heard the next three words.

“Or my _tongue_.” _He can’t be serious, we’ve only just met!_ He shivered again, unable to believe how much this ‘con was coming on to him.

“Um… I’m waiting for someone to bring me a drink.”

“Was it Underbite? He has a habit of offering to get mechs drinks and then forgetting.” Steeljaw growled, clearly having been the recipient at least once.

“He’s likely to forget?” Bumblebee looked disappointed.

“Would you like me to buy you one?” Steeljaw offered him a hand. Bumblebee took it and let himself be led to the bar.

XxX

“Yous know how to dance, or do I needs to show ya?” Strongarm was nervous, being stood out on the dance floor. She noted there appeared to be two mechs; no, a purple mech and a red femme she realised; slow dancing. There was also a mostly purple femme with what looked like feathers sticking out of her arms dancing with a mech who looked similar to her, only he was mostly brown. There were also several mechs looking enviously at Thunderhoof and eying her up. She didn’t like the look of some of them.

“I can dance, but not with a partner…” She looked at her pedes.

“Ey, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Strongarm thought maybe that meant he wasn’t going to dance with her, but then got surprised.

“Just hold on to me and copy what I do.” He put his arms around her, hands on her back. Strongarm was a little nervous but put her arms on his shoulders. Strongarm then felt him start to move with small steps. She followed his motions, hoping she didn’t tread on his toes. _If someone had told me I’d be slow dancing with a mob boss when I started this job; I’d have probably accused them of taking something they shouldn’t… Hang on! Maybe he knows something about the drugs. I’m supposed to be finding out about drug dealing in here._

“Hey, what yous thinking about?” Strongarm stiffened.

“Uh… a friend told me you could get Nuke, I think it was, here. Do you know where to get it?”

“Yous don’t take Nuke, do yous Chicane?” He sounded a little concerned, much to Strongarm’s surprise.

“Just… curious about it.”

“Yous don’t want to be taking that stuff. It frags up your systems in large doses. Highly addictive too.” Thunderhoof’s concern was unusual.

“Does Swerve allow Cybertronians to carry these sorts of things in?” She asked.

“Yous asks lotsa questions Chicane, questions that might get ya in trouble.” Strongarm thought she’d pushed too hard for a moment.

“Swerve doesn’t even let you bring Engex in from outside; never mind illegal stuff. Mighta tried it once and got it confiscated. Got it back when I came out though.” Strongarm honestly thought he was talking about drugs for a moment; but knew that illegal stuff wouldn’t be given back to mechs, would it? She resolved to ask Swerve later on. She heard the music starting to crescendo and pondered if it was significant. She realised it was when she glanced around the dancefloor and saw each of the other couples, and they were _couples_ , kiss. She became nervous; not wanting Thunderhoof to kiss her.

“We’re not going to do that are we?” Strongarm looked nervously at him.

“Apparently not. Lemme do something else though.” Strongarm nervously nodded, now feeling his arms move so he was gripping her waist. She felt her pedes leave the floor and stiffened, gripping his shoulders. He didn’t seem to mind, and held her still. The music ended and both couples pulled apart, before looking at the two of them.

“Show off.” The brown mech crossed his arms.

“Just cos yous ain’t strong enough to lift femmes up Scuzzard.” Thunderhoof smirked, lowering Strongarm back down. The brown mech, Scuzzard Strongarm supposed, headed off to the bar with the purple femme hanging on his arm.

“You could have warned me!” She glared at him.

“What, an’ have yous bracing yourself for it? Looked better that way. Yous want a drink?” Strongarm agreed; she didn’t want to dance for a while. _I barely know this mech, and he wants to kiss me… It has to be just because of this… WHAT!?_

“Looks like your friend got lucky!” Thunderhoof smirked, knowing that the two of them came in together and obviously weren’t a couple. It gave him a chance with her. _I wonder if that mech would be doing that if he knew it was a cop._ Strongarm thought, letting Thunderhoof get her another drink. She had a feeling Bumblebee would regret letting it happen.

XxX

“What you having, Wasp?” Steeljaw asked. Bumblebee took a quick glance at the drinks and picked the least intoxicating of his favourites.

“You know, I think I’ll have one of those as well.” Steeljaw sniggered. It was Underbite’s loss letting a fine mech like that go. A short while later, both of them had a drink in hand.

“What do you think of this new system they’ve put in place?” Steeljaw asked; his mind obviously on some sort of track.

“Uh… it’s kinda hard to get a job anywhere.” Bumblebee recalled being stuck as a beat cop because they wouldn’t let him get a job anywhere else.

“It’s also rather unfair on all of us. What did Megatron rise up for? Not for all that he and every other bot fought for to be undone in such a short space of time! The High Council still controls everything. Does that mean all of those who died in the war died for nothing?” _He’s right._ Bumblebee thought of Cliffjumper and Tailgate first, then other friends he’d lost in the war.

“This council is making the exact same mistakes as the old one! This council needs mechs to stand up to it!” _He sounds like Megatron. The last thing Cybertron needs is another one of those. A mech with a good idea who loses his way._

“Do you agree? Or am I just rambling?”

“You’re rambling a bit.” Bumblebee told him; wondering if Steeljaw was normally like this, or just had these thoughts when he got overcharged.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have drunk so much…” Bumblebee grinned when he downed the last of the Engex in the cube, apparently not meaning a word of that.

“Do you always come on to mechs?”

“Only the attractive ones; like you.” Steeljaw grinned; happy Bumblebee had turned the conversation back to that.

“Still want me to trace your stripes?” Bumblebee’s optics widened, he’d forgotten he’d made that suggestion.

“If I said yes, and you were to use your tongue, would you do it right here, right now?” Bumblebee just managed to force that out. How he didn’t know.

“Like to be watched?” Steeljaw gave him a knowing grin, before kneeling in front of him.

“Woah, I hadn’t said anything!” Bumblebee couldn’t believe this mech; he’d actually do that for a mech he’d just met?

“So, do you want me to? I’m informed I’m rather talented.” Steeljaw grinned, before running his tongue over his lips.

“Uh… not in public.” Bumblebee would never tell, but this mech definitely had a sort of charm about him.

“Oh, so you’d let me in private? You do like me, don’t you?” Bumblebee really didn’t want this mech to get the wrong idea. He knew he had to say something, but what?

“Actually, I’d rather you didn’t at all. At least, not unless we meet up again.” Bumblebee hoped he wouldn’t need to meet this mech again wearing this disguise. His rulebook didn’t have protocol for things like this!

“Can I kiss you?” He wanted to groan at how persistent this mech was being.

“Just once.” He relented. Steeljaw grinned, leaning forward. Bumblebee felt Steeljaw’s hands on his hips, swiftly followed by lips against his. He could feel those claws slowly running along the stripes on his legs. It did feel good, as did the tongue stroking the inside of his mouth. He made sure to kiss back; sure he heard a purr in response. Both pulled back at the same time.

:: What’s your alias? Mine’s Chicane, and I’m coming towards you. :: Bumblebee’s com told him. He then realised Strongarm had seen that; and would never let him live it down.

:: Wasp. :: He answered. Strongarm had made her way over to the bar, a blue mech with antlers leading her over.

“Enjoy that Wasp?” She asked with a smirk.

“She your femme Wasp?” Steeljaw asked. Bumblebee told him that no, she wasn’t and declined to answer Strongarm.

“Yous pulling a new mech Steeljaw? How many is that now?” Thunderhoof asked, with a knowing smirk.

“Jealous, Thunderhoof? Though, I really don’t know how you can be jealous with a femme like that in your arms earlier. I saw that.” He grinned in response.

“Dunno what yous is talking bout.” Thunderhoof folded his arms.

“I saw you slow dancing with her. Like a mech with a femme way out of his league.” Thunderhoof growled, and Steeljaw knew not to tease him anymore.

“Like yous could do any better.”

“I might be able to actually… where’d she go?” Steeljaw glanced around and saw that Wasp had disappeared as well. _Frag! I didn’t get his com code. He might have been fun…_

“Yours has gone too. Forget about it.” Thunderhoof discovered Steeljaw actually _really_ didn’t want to, so convinced one of the other mechs to go cheer him up. Besides, if nothing else, both Steeljaw and Quillfire could yack about revolution for ages.

XxX

“You’ll never guess what one of our patrols just caught!” Strongarm told Bumblebee, peeking around the door to his office.

“No, I won’t Cadet.”

“A rebel leader.” Strongarm grinned.

“That might stop some of these demonstrations… wait, describe the leader.” Bumblebee thought back to a failed investigation.

“Blue mech, pointy ears and tail. Thought your disguise was hot.” Strongarm grinned wider; knowing what had happened. She’d taken a picture of it; for evidence if anyone asked.

“Steeljaw? You caught Steeljaw?” He was shocked.

“I personally didn’t, but one of our patrols did. He wasn’t even causing trouble. He’s in the cells if you want to go and speak to him.” Strongarm told him, before heading off to do some paper work. Bumblebee made his way to the cells, before heading in.

“I’d like to be told why I’m in here. I’ve done nothing wrong!”

“Steeljaw, you have been videoed giving speeches and leading rallies against the council.” Bumblebee told him, taking a seat.

“Free speech isn’t a crime.” Was the reply; the mech glaring at Bumblebee.

“It isn’t, but disturbance of the peace is. And you can’t deny you’ve been doing that.” Bumblebee folded his arms, before realising that looked aggressive and putting his hands by his sides.

“I haven’t been disturbing the peace! How was I to know they’d react like that?” Bumblebee could tell he was lying. He also had a thought cross his mind; and blurted it out before he could stop himself.

“I prefer your tongue when it’s stroking mine, instead of spouting lies.”

“What?!” It had the desired effect; Steeljaw had gone completely silent and looked flustered.

“I don’t make out with cops.”

“You made out with me. And wanted to lick my thighs.” Bumblebee smirked, knowing Steeljaw would have no idea what he was talking about.

“I’d remember a mech like you.” Steeljaw growled annoyed at being made a fool of.

“We do have things called undercover operations. You bought me a drink, told me about your revolutionary plans and then got down on your knees. You were going to run your tongue along the stripes on my thighs.” Steeljaw’s jaw dropped; knowing exactly who this mech was; Wasp. _Wait, that means I made out with a cop! I don’t whether I’m disgusted or… smug._ Steeljaw heard the door slam and the lock engage. He allowed himself to lie down on the berth, curling his tail around himself. He only hoped they weren’t going to shove him on one of those prison ships he’d heard about; with the evil mini-con wardens. If he got out of here; maybe he’d have to show the lieutenant a good time. The lieutenant was a good kisser after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Chicane was the original name given for Nightra; that’s why it was thrown in here. Bumblebee looks like TFA Wasp while in his disguise and Strongarm looks like Flamewar while in her disguise. I had to tie all of the sea creatures together somehow; Bisk was stood with Hammerstrike and Octopunch. Bisk and Clampdown are both similar in appearance, so I thought why not? The Insecticons Bee saw were Scorponok, Saberhorn and Glowstrike, and yes, the last two are a thing, at least in this fic! The brown mech was Scuzzard, from the books. He and Filch both appear in Bumblebee vs Scuzzard. Steeljaw's opinions about the new systems are my own opinions about them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
